This invention relates to the field of electrical connectors, specifically connectors having multiple degrees of freedom and suitable for use with high currents.
High current connections are often made with bolted or welded connections. Such rigid connections can be difficult to disassemble, and have no tolerance to mechanical variations. Disassembly can be required for service or replacement of system components. Mechanical variations can arise from manufacturing tolerances, thermal expansion and contraction, and component shifting.
Presently, a variety of connectors are used for high current connections. These include "crushable current gasket" connectors, flexible metal braid connections, and "spherical slide" connectors.
A crushable current gasket connector uses metal tubing in a groove. The tubing is crushed and compressed during assembly. The resulting connection accommodates some mechanical variations, but only those present before assembly. Also, a new metal tube must be used every time the joint is assembled.
Multiple pieces of flexible metal braid have also been used as flexible high current connections. The resulting connection can be flexible. The magnetic field associated with high current squeezes each braid and forces the braids away from the return cable. Repeated squeezing and repeated component motion can fatigue the braid and lead to failure. Also, flexible braid connections can be labor-intensive to assemble and disassemble since each piece of braid must be individually attached.
A spherical slide connector is currently available for high current connections, and does accommodate some component misalignment. The spherical slide connector has a very limited angular range, however, where angular displacement reduces the contact area. Also, the spherical slide connector can not accommodate lateral translation between the parts to be connected.
Other high current connections are available, but none combine ease of disassembly with high current capability, and none allow for general motion by the system components. Accordingly, there is a need for a connector that can accommodate high current, is not labor intensive to assemble and disassemble, and that allows a wide range of motion to accommodate mechanical variations and component movement.